disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey's Soundsational Parade
Mickey's Soundsational Parade premiered on May 27, 2011, at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. The parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy Parade, both having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Development and history Looking to develop a new parade for Disneyland, various concepts were considered, including an entire Princess and the Frog parade with the film's music being so strong. Eventually, director Steve Davison chose the idea of doing a parade based on Disney music in general, allowing for numerous films to be utilized. The parade previously ran during both day and nighttime, but currently only runs during daylight hours following the premiere of the Paint the Night Electrical Parade in 2015. Parade Units * Pre-Parade: Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film Frozen and came from June 13th 2014 to early 2015.1 Lovable snowman Olaf dreams of what it would be like in summer, longing for warm breezes and sunny blue skies. Elsa the Snow Queen has created a magical parade float of snow and ice and will be greeting everyone along the parade route, as Olaf and Princess Anna frolic in the snow. * Mickey Strikes Up the Band!: Mickey Mouse (with moving lips) plays drums and cymbals on the large float, accompanied by Classic Disney characters — Minnie Mouse and Pluto. Chip 'n' Dale follow the unit on foot. Goofyappears on a smaller float occasionally hitting a large drum behind him. The addition of the float is Professor Owlfrom Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom. * Aladdin's Magical Cymbal Celebration: Based on the 1992 animated film Aladdin. The diamond-in-the-rough street rat Prince Ali dances atop a smaller float in front of a golden gong. The Genie leads his dancing team, which is formed of six harem girls and a golden coin dancer, and Abu bringing up the rear. * Sebastian's Calypso Carnival: Based on the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. Princess Ariel and Sebastian ride atop a larger float dominated by a blue and purple maraca-playing octopus. The performers' costumes are the original Jungle Safari Unit and Lilo & Stitch Unit costumes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Jubilation!. * Donald's Fiesta Fantastico: Based on the 1942 and 1944 animated film Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros. The smaller float features a maraca-playing Donald Duck next to his co-star José Carioca & Panchito Pistoles, in addition to the float is the Aracuan Bird. With three dancing piñata girls, and two flamenco dancers bringing up the rear. * Royal Princess Romantic Melodies: Presenting the Disney Princesses. On a Rapunzel’s tower float are the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel from Tangled. * Simba's Beastly Beats: Characters such as King Louie from The Jungle Book, Simba and Zazu from The Lion King and Terk from Tarzan are featured in this float. Simba stands atop a smaller drum-shaped float before a golden sun featuring the image of King Mufasa, with four monkey dancers, a headress dancer, and 2 dancing stilt walkers. If the animatronic Simba is under repairs, a live performer Rafiki takes his place. * Tiana's New Orleans Jazz Jubilee: Based on the 2009 animated film The Princess and the Frog. Tiana and Louis the trumpet-playing alligator ride aboard a larger Mardi Gras-inspired boat. Also present on the float as decorations are Ray the firefly, from the same film, as well as Evinrude the dragonfly, from the 1977 animated film The Rescuers. * Peter Pan's Neverland Buccaneer Blast: Based on the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Pirates are described as having come out from Neverland. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the smaller float, which is decorated with giant flowers and humongous mushrooms to make the diminutive pixie appear smaller than the other characters in the parade, is the float of pirates. Captain Hook & Mr. Smee with two pirates chases Peter Pan around the base of the float, and two butterfly girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone！ * Mary Poppin's Spoonful of Rhythm: Based on the 1964 animated- and live-action musical film Mary Poppins. The larger float features Mary Poppins and Bert riding on a bicycle carousel horses in front of the float, finish the Parade with chimney sweeps, Big Moon, and horn-playing penguins riding on a whimsical 2 Carousel horses next to Jolly Holiday Fox Hunter & Fox riding a penny-farthing high wheeler bicycle, and deliver the greatest “Jolly Holiday” of "Soundsational". Show facts * Show run: May 27, 2011 - Present * Show length: Approximately 23 minutes * Other songs featured: ** FROZEN UNIT *** "Let it Go" ** OPENING UNIT *** "Mickey Mouse Club March" ** ALADDIN UNIT *** "Arabian Nights" / "One Jump Ahead" / "Prince Ali" ** THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT *** "Under the Sea" / "Kiss the Girl" ** THE THREE CABALLEROS UNIT *** "The Three Caballeros" / "Saludos Amigos" / "Baía" ** PRINCESSES UNIT *** "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "I See the Light" ** JUNGLE UNIT *** "Trashin' the Camp" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wanna Be Like You" / "Circle of Life" ** THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG UNIT *** "Gonna Take You There" / "Dig a Little Deeper" ** PETER PAN UNIT *** "A Pirate's Life" / "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" / "You Can Fly!" ** MARY POPPINS UNIT *** "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Step in Time" * Grand Marshall song: "Mickey's Soundsational" Main Chorus Lyrics It's a music celebration Come on, come on, come on Strike up the band, Feel the beat, what a great sensation Come on, come on, come on Move and clap your hands, Get into spirit Let everyone hear it, So come on, come on Soundsational Whoa, whoa - hey, hey, hey Whoa, whoa - hey, hey! Note: The Princess Unit's chorus lyrics are unique. "Strike up the band" is replaced with "Let your voices soar", while "Move and clap your hands" is changed to "Whatcha waiting for". In addition, the last two (purely vocal) lines do not exist for this unit and are replaced with instrumentation. Another slight change appears in the The Three Caballeros Unit, where "Come on" is replaced with "Olé". And Peter Pan Unit, where "Come on" is replaced with "Yo ho", as per the pirate dancers and Captain Hook. See also * Jubilation! * Festival of Fantasy Parade * Happiness is Here Parade * Disney Stars on Parade * Flights of Fantasy Parade * Mickey's Storybook Express Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Frozen Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Aladdin Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Saludos Amigos Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Tangled Category:The Jungle Book Category:Tarzan Category:The Lion King Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Peter Pan Category:Mary Poppins References